FanFiction:MHQ:To Become A Huntress Chapter 1 - This is the Life
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage Otro Village, a small and somewhat secluded area on the Moga Island, just on the complete opposite side of Moga Village. It isn’t known by many people, but for the residents, it’s home sweet home. Though some of those people may feel that way because they have no way of leaving. Jorge, the local handyman, is on his way to wake up Kreuz, Blue, and Sky. They’re three young hunters that he usually puts to work. Not just with hunting, and very much to their dismay. The guys are in their early twenties, and pretty average physically, Kreuz especially. Outside of his forest green hair that goes to his shoulders, nothing about him stands out. He prefers it that way. Sky's hair is a light blue and borderline shaved, while his body is a bit bigger than Kreuz's, but not by that much. Despite this, Blue makes fun of him here and there. Blue is taller and skinnier than the others, and has short blue hair. Everybody in the village knows Jorge. With his medium build and long, black hair that flows in the wind, people around the village usually consider him very attractive, but that doesn't make the guys any happier to see him. When Jorge arrives, he kicks the door in and yells “WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS, THE SUN HAS ARISEN’, AND IT’S TIME TO GET FISHIN!” The boys jump up and yelp, and complaints from other people can be heard throughout the village. Kreuz slowly gets up and rubs his head. “Jorge, does this need to happen on a regular basis?” he asked. Jorge responded in an upbeat tone saying, “Of course! Who else is going to get these jobs done?” “Aren’t they your jobs in the first place though?” Sky chimed in, as he just slid out of bed and onto the floor with a thud. He doesn’t usually have an easy time getting up after Jorge’s alarm, and today is no exception. Jorge just plainly said “Sky, another crack like that and you’re fired”. With that, he left, leaving behind a list of chores for the guys to take care of. As he walked out, Sky can be heard shouting “Please fire me from this!”, but Jorge ignored it. Kreuz and Sky exchange looks, and then look over at Blue, who has gone back to sleep. Kreuz walks over to Blue’s bed and flips him onto the floor. Blue jumps up, startled, and starts flailing his arms. “What!? What, are we being attacked!?” he says in a panic before realizing nothing was actually wrong. Kreuz responds sternly saying “We have to work, you aren’t slacking out of it”. Blue hung his head down in sadness. The guys looked over the list that Jorge had left them. There were only three things today. Collect a basket's woth of Nulberries from the wilderness, fishing, and repairing the pier. Blue grabbed a fishing pole and was about to go right out the door before Kreuz stopped him. “Why do you get to go fishing, you’re not even good at it.”, he protested. “Well I’m certainly not going all the way out of the village for berries”, Blue said in return. He left before any more arguments can ensue, leaving Sky and Kreuz to figure out what they were to do. With a sigh, Sky began to speak. “Well, I’m not in the mood to deal with monsters. So I’ll do repairs.” Sky left without another word, giving Kreuz no choice but to go pick Nulberries. He wasn’t up for a hike today, and there hasn’t been a monster issue in a while. He thought Sky could’ve just as easily went for the berries. But Kreuz didn’t feel like debating with himself over the matter. He gathered a few things, such as his item pouch and his hunter’s knife, and set off. The woods near Otro Village have been relatively quiet, so many hunters have been out of work for a while. Kreuz didn’t mind though. He isn’t a pro, and he doesn’t hunt very often. But he has been growing a little tired of it. He welcomes the peace, but with Jorge’s chores, it isn’t as peaceful as it could be. But he figures that complaining will only make it worse, even though that hasn't stopped him before. Once he's far enough in the woods, he finds a large patch of Nulberries and begins picking them. It seemed like a great day. Good weather, simple chore, fresh air. Kreuz decided to lay down and just enjoy the day for a bit. It’s hard to find times like this where he can just relax. He has been slowly starting to regret his move to Otro. It’s times like this though, that he can appreciate being here. But of course, this peace couldn’t last forever. Kreuz began to doze off, but before he was out, he heard something. Before opening his eyes he mumbles “Please just be the wind. Please be the wind”. He opens his eyes and looks up to where the noise came from. As luck would have it, a rather large Rathalos was descending, staring him down all the while. As it landed, Kreuz jumped up. He didn’t bother putting on any armor or bringing his Greatsword before he left because of how scarce monsters have been on this side of the island. And now that decision is going to bite him on the butt. The Rathalos let out a deafening roar before charging him. Kreuz managed to roll out of the way before it could ram him. He started to run for the woods to try and lose it, but the Rathalos ran after him. Kreuz darted back and forth through the thin trees, but the beast trailing behind him just crashed through every single one like it was nothing. Deeper into the woods, Kreuz stumbled on a fallen tree that was being held up by another. This gave him an idea. He walked up the angled trunk as the Rathalos approached. He turned to face the beast. The Rathalos let loose a ball of fire that shot right past Kreuz. Just being close to it was enough to sear part of his arm. But he couldn’t let the pain distract him. He jumped at the monster when it approached and landed on its back. He took out his hunting knife and began to try scratching at the Rathalos’ face. The wyvern roared in pain as it flailed around, and it wasn't long before it threw Kreuz off its back. Kreuz landed on a fallen tree hanging right over an opening in the ground. The landing knocked the wind out of him, and the Rathalos was beginning to compose itself. As the monster turned at him, Kreuz began to try and stand carefully so he doesn’t break the tree separating him from the hole beneath. As he stood up however, he lost his footing and fell into the hole anyway. As he fell, he began to realize it wasn’t a straight drop. Kreuz found himself sliding on the angled wall as he helplessly went deeper and deeper into this crevice. It didn’t take very long for him to reach the bottom thankfully, as he landed butt first. He got up to scan the area, but it was pitch black, save for the thin light from the opening he fell in from. He heard the Rathalos’ wings flap away from here. Realizing that there was no way for him to go back up the way he came, he sat back down to think. “Yep,” he began to say aloud, “this is the life…” MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 2 - The Cat of the Cave Category:Fan Fiction Category:Werequaza86